


Come here

by bottomlexa (xNaomi)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Insecure Clarke, but so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNaomi/pseuds/bottomlexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a prompt on Tumblr.<br/>Clexa + "You heard me. Take. It. Off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come here

"You're such a tease Lexa it's not funny anymore! No stop it!" Clarke giggled. 

The brown haired girl lashed out with her fingers once again and attacks the blond girl "I'm not going to stop until you beg me to." Lexa said with a playful voice. But her fingers keep tickling the blond girl.

Clarke tries to get out of the tickling attack in all sorts of ways but Lexa isn't letting her get out of it that easy. Tears running down Clarke's cheeks. She is laughing so hard she can't breathe anymore.

"I'll stop if you just give up Clarke." Lexa reminded her. 

"Never!" Clarke choked out between breaths, trying to shove Lexa away with her legs. 

"Why are you always so stubborn?" "Is it so hard to give up? You can't win Clarke." She said with a smile on her face.

And then Clarke got her foot just right and could shove Lexa a few inches away from her. 

Clarke grabs Lexa's hands in her own. “I always win Lexa, don’t you know this by now.” Clarke said with a wicked smile on her face. 

Clarke stepped out of the bed and looks at her beautiful girlfriend. They never did more than a little bit of kissing here and there and now Clarke was ready. 

“Lexa, i’m.. i’m..ready.” The blond sputtered.

“Alright, come here.” Lexa replied with a sweet voice. She has been waiting for it. And it took Clarke a few months to feel secure enough to do it. Lexa didn’t mind. She loved this beautiful blond girl, with eyes like the sky she fell from, and like the waters at Polis. God she wanted to take her there. 

Clarke walked to her lover with small steps. Her head down. She was sure she wanted this, but still it’s so different as what she had before. She never did anything with a girl, and it seriously freaked her out a little bit. Not in a bad way. Clarke just didn’t know what to do.

Lexa is sitting on the edge of the bed and Clarke is standing right in front of her. “Clarke look at me.” Lexa didn’t want to scare her, but she needs to know if this is really what Clarke wants. 

Clarke looks up in grass green eyes, those eyes look back at her, and she can see that this girl would give her life for her. Clarke puts one of her hands on the soft cheek of The Commander. 

“I’m so lucky, you are so beautiful.” Clarke said before leaning in closer and let her lips meet the softer pinkish lips of her lover. 

Lexa doesn’t need the time to react, she answered the kiss with passion, holding the hand that was stroking her cheek just seconds ago. But she didn’t want to push Clarke in doing something she wasn’t ready for. So she let Clarke take the lead.

Clarke didn’t feel shy anymore and she wanted to feel that warm body against hers. The kiss becomes more urgent and Clarke’s tongue slides across The Commander’s bottom lip. A soft moan escapes Lexa’s lips and she can’t take this anymore. 

The Commander grabs Clarke’s hips hard, stands up and pushed the blonde girl careful on her bed. They never stopped kissing, their bodies moving against each other. Panting breathes, moaning voices. Lexa is kissing Clarke’s neck when a sharp intake of breath makes her look upwards.

“Please Lexa take it off.” Clarke begged the taller girl. 

“What do you want?” Lexa responds, looking at the red puffed lips of the blonde. God she looks so good. Lexa thinks when she licks her own bottom lip. 

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” Clarke commands, “I need you to take of your clothes please.” Clarke said with a blush on her cheeks already feeling sorry for the little outburst. “I can’t wait any longer. I want to feel you against me.. please.” 

“Okay, Let me take care of you.” Lexa said in response.


End file.
